The present disclosure generally relates to achieving automatic configuration of an email client on a client computing system and to facilitating the email client to migrate from a source system to a destination system with minimal or without intervention from an end-user.
Migrating a single email system from one computing system to another can be a daunting task, requiring a significant amount of time for planning and execution and significant amount of resources. A typical email system infrastructure may include a variety of server computers residing in different locations with separate server configuration settings, and end-users' client computers having email client applications installed thereon. The email client applications can enable the end-users to compose emails, create and manage calendar events, contacts, and tasks, and/or to perform any other tasks. Migrating email systems typically involve configuring client email applications to connect to a new email system instead of an old email system. Traditionally, end-users intervention were required during the migration process. For example, the end-user would be required to update his/her email client application settings by providing a reachable address of the new email system, a system type of the new email system, his/her username/password for the new system , and/or any other settings. However, many of the email system settings are not intuitive and the end-users can be inundated with rarely used technical terms along this process, not to mention mistakes were often made.